tu me manques trop, beaucoup trop, Isabelle a raison, pardonner
by pavarotti62
Summary: Tu me manques trop, beaucoup trop, il est temps, isabelle à raison, le pardon est ce qu'il me faut, et quoi de mieux que ton anniversaire. JUSTE UN HISTOIRE SIMPLE, PLEINE DE TENDRESSE? laissez moi vos reviews...Klaine...


_**Tu me manques, trop beaucoup trop, Isabelle à raison, le pardon est peut être ce qu'il me**_ _**faut.**_

_Appartement de Kurt et Rachel._

Rachel regardait Kurt depuis une bonne demi heure plongeait dans ses songes et dans les flocons de neiges qui tombaient sur New York, le calme était pesant et Rachel décida de briser la glace.

Kurt, est ce que ca va ? demanda Rachel doucement.

Humm, excuse moi je suis distrait. Tu disais, fit Kurt en se retournant vers son ami.

Je te regarde et tu n'as pas bougé depuis une demi-heure. Dis-moi, je t'en prie. Fit Rachel inquiète pour Kurt.

C'est l'anniversaire de Blaine demain. Et il me … manque. Isabelle pense que je devrais lui pardonné, pour avancer… fit Kurt en soupirant.

Elle a raison, j'ai eu Mercedes au téléphone la semaine dernière et il parait qu'il va mal fit Rachel.

Tu as eu Mercedes ? et tu ne m'a rien dis. Fis Kurt en se levant.

Je n'y ai pas pensé. Ecoute Kurt c'est un long weekend, offre lui ce cadeau va le voir.

Je ne sais pas, et s'il le fêtait avec …

Blaine ne la pas revu et tu devrais en parler avec lui, pas avec moi. Prend mon pass pour Lima, je n'y retourne pas avant Noel.

Merci Rachel, je pars tout de suite je t'appelle dés que j'arrive.

Kurt fila prendre son train et arriva à Lima de bonne heure, il passa voir son père en premier, retrouva sa chambre, son chez lui et il ne pensait pas que ca lui ferait autant de bien, après une bonne douche et s'être changé il fouilla dans une vielle boite à souvenir les clefs de chez Blaine, au milieu des photos, et des autres objets personnels que Blaine lui avait offert, il esquissa un léger sourire. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit droit chez Blaine, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se pose de question. Quand il arriva Blaine n'était pas rentré, il entra dans l'appartement, et fit le tour de ce dernier, la photo de lui et Blaine n'avait pas changé de place, et sur l'oreiller le chien en peluche que Kurt lui avait offert. Kurt fut sorti de ses songes par un bruit de clefs dans la porte. Il pensa à rester mais entendit une autre voix derrière Blaine il se cacha alors dans la pièce la plus proche et y resta tapis dans l'ombre, commença alors un long silence et une vision qui allait complètement le déstabiliser.

Blaine, tu ne peux pas continuer à te mettre dans cet état, il faut que tu avances fit la voix.

Kurt ouvra légèrement la porte pour entrevoir le jeune homme

Sam, pensa Kurt tout bas.

J'ai mes raisons, et je ne peux pas y arriver autrement. Quand je bois je ne pense pas à lui, l'école, le Glee Club, tout me ramène à lui. J'ai merdé et bien comme il faut ! fit Blaine en regardant la photo.

Je suis ton ami Blaine et je veux t'aider mais là ca me dépasse, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas guérir. Fit Sam en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

C'est le cas, il était mon tout, ma source de joie, mon envie, ma force, sans lui je suis mort. Tu peux rentrer Sam, je vais me coucher, merci de m'avoir ramené ! fit Blaine

Tu es sur ? je peux rester, Fit Sam en se relevant.

Non ca va aller, on se voit demain, fit Blaine en ouvrant la porte.

Sam parti et Kurt regarda Blaine qui était face à lui sans le savoir, ca faisait deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait l'air vraiment mal, Blaine pris son verre et le bu d'une traite, puis le balançant contre le mur avant de s'effondrer par terre, il était seul, il pouvait craquer comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Kurt le regardait caché dans son coin, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulu sortir mais Blaine se releva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fila sous la douche sans prendre le soin de fermer la porte, Kurt le regarda, il passa de l'état de peine à l'état d'envie, il sentit le désir montait en lui, mais Blaine sorti de la douche, il s'allongea sur le lit et serra la peluche très fort contre lui, Kurt se surpris à sourire, il vit les yeux de Blaine se fermer, il attendit un peu pour être sur que ce dernier dormait à point fermé, il sortit doucement de sa cachette, et se déshabilla, il s'allongea à ses cotés, et y resta sans un bruit jusqu'à l'aube, il sorti son portable de sa poche, et pris une photo de lui et Blaine, puis se releva et quitta l'appartement sans un bruit, une fois chez lui, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, il était bien, Blaine lui avait manqué, et il avait ressent ce besoin de lui comme jamais auparavant. Il s'endormi avec la photo de Blaine contre lui, quand il se réveilla il était un peu de plus de 8h, Kurt pris son portable et décida de cesser d'en vouloir à Blaine, il lui envoya un texto et se rendit chez Blaine, il entra dans l'immeuble par la porte de derrière, envoya un premier message à l'amour de sa vie.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

Bonjour, Bon anniversaire Mr Anderson.

Blaine ouvra un œil et quand il se leva un mal de tête en prime, il vu son portable qui vibrai, il jeta un œil sans trop y prêter attention, il savait que c'était son anniversaire, il aurait forcement des messages, mais il reprit ses esprits quand il vit le nom inscrit à l'écran.

Il hésita avant de répondre, mais il le fit.

**De Blaine à Kurt :**

Bonjour, tu n'as pas oublié, merci.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu sors de chez toi.

**De Blaine à Kurt :**

Je sors de suite.

Blaine ne chercha même pas à comprendre et fila hors de son appart. Kurt en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'appart de Blaine.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

Va à la boulangerie du coin et rentres y.

Blaine entra dans la boulangerie, la caissière lui tendit un paquet avec un biscuit cupidon et un café latté. Blaine fut surpris, il envoya un message à Kurt.

**De Blaine à Kurt :**

Merci pour le gâteau.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

De rien bon anniversaire, maintenant rentre chez toi, à bientôt Kurt.

Blaine rentra chez lui, un peu de baume au cœur, et le sourire aux lèvres, à peine rentrer il reçu un nouveau message.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

Mon deuxième cadeau : ouvre ton ordi et ouvre la messagerie.

Blaine s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre encore une fois comme guidé par une force, il ouvra la messagerie et aperçu le message de Kurt, il cliqua sur le message et la photo prise par Kurt hier soir apparue. Blaine fit un bon en arrière et décida d'envoyer un message à Kurt.

**De Blaine à Kurt :**

Tu m'expliques ? Je ne me souviens pas de cette photo ? C'était quand ?

Kurt mis un temps avant de répondre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il prit son portable et envoya un dernier message à Blaine.

**De Kurt à Blaine :**

Cette nuit, stop aux larmes, stop aux souffrances, les miennes comme les tiennes, tu me manques trop, beaucoup trop, et je t'aime toujours autant mon cœur, et je veux revenir, alors quoi de mieux qu'aujourd'hui, jour de ton anniversaire. Retourne-toi Blaine.

Blaine se retourna et vit Kurt devant la fenêtre dans un rayon de soleil magnifique qui le rendait encore plus beau, Blaine se mit à pleurer, et Kurt s'approcha doucement et le pris dans ses bras. Puis dans un élan du cœur, releva la tête de Blaine et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux du jeune homme, il resta de longue seconde comme ca sans rien dire jusqu'a ce que Kurt laissa ses lèvres parlaient pour lui, il embrassa Blaine avec une passion infinie, Blaine répondit à son baiser en y faisant passer autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait, ils se séparèrent avec un mal fou, Kurt pris la main de Blaine et emmena Blaine dans la chambre.

Kurt, je ne sais pas si…. Fit Blaine

Chut, je sais, on a tout notre temps. Fit Kurt

La porte est pas fermé à clef fit Blaine,

Pas important, ce qui est important c'est toi et moi.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, et laissèrent agir leurs corps dans une tendresse infinie. Derrière la porte d'entrée, Sam, et tous le Glee Club avaient décidé de lui fêter son anniversaire, Sam remarqua que la porte d'entrée était resté ouverte, il entra en silence suivit du glee Club, et se posta net figé comme un I, il vit Kurt et Blaine en pleine acte, il n'avait jamais vu deux garçon ensemble au lit, et ca le perturba, mais il se ressaisit et se retourna vers les autres, il leur fit signe de se taire et de ressortir de la pièce, une fois sur le palier il regarda le glee club.

Blaine et Kurt sont entrain de faire l'amour fit Sam.

Kurt est revenu ? enfin, on sonne et on leur fait la surprise fit Tina.

Non, on va les laisser se retrouver, on les appellera plus tard fit Sam.

Le Glee club quitta l'immeuble, Kurt et Blaine, eux se blottirent sous la couette. Juste rester là, seuls, ils s'étaient retrouvé c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Blaine je t'aime fit Kurt dans un murmure.

Moi aussi Kurt, merci pour ce cadeau merveilleux. On bouge ou on resta là. Fit Blaine

A ton avis fit Kurt en s'allongeant sur Blaine, on a un mois à rattraper fit Kurt

Et les autres ? fit Blaine

Quels autres, tu es le seul qui compte pur moi. Et j'ai très envie de toi fit Kurt en embrassa Blaine avec passion….

La suite fut magnifique et Blaine pouvait enfin revivre…


End file.
